


All I Can Give You Is Memories

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, I guess that need a warning, M/M, Mention of heterosexual activity, Mentor/Protégé, Rimming, Sex Toys, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Youngho ends up in the last place he ever wanted to be, but with Doyoung as his mentor he slowly begins to feel that his world has not ended, only shifted course. And hopefully he can find a friend along the way.





	All I Can Give You Is Memories

They stand naked in the middle of the room, the made up bed just a few steps to their right and on the left wall, placed decoratively right underneath the curtained windows, is a pale green love seat. Doyoung moves his eyes from Youngho’s body to the low sofa and studies its solidity and how comfortable it will be. The lounge is new and he wishes he had sat down in it earlier to test how soft or firm it is, but figures it will be good enough either way. There is a new soft-looking carpet on the floor beneath it as well so that is good. His eyes flit back to the other person in the room when the man’s feet shuffle slightly on the hardwood floor and Doyoung’s mouth tightens at the corners when he sees his apprentice bashfully covering himself with his hands. Youngho’s eyes are glued to the large, rather magnificent, bed, but he doesn’t startle when Doyoung grabs his hands between his own.

With a firm grip around Youngho’s wrists he moves the other’s arms to rest at his sides and steps back when he is certain Youngho won’t cover himself again as soon as he lets go. He smiles at the older man when he remains still and runs his eyes over his naked body, thoroughly mapping every inch, every hill and every crevice of Youngho’s body with his eyes. Still not touching him, Doyoung walks slowly around him so he can see him from behind, take in his firm thighs and tight butt cheeks and between them the crack leading to the place men and women alike will want most.

“Some like to watch more than they like to touch,” Doyoung tells him as he finishes the round to stop in front of his pupil again. “You can’t hide yourself from lustful eyes like this, stand proud.” Doyoung looks him deep in the eyes for a long time before he whispers, “you are not lesser than they are.”

The Madame had told him the complete opposite when she first took him in only a couple days ago. She told him he would have to get used to people looking down on him, because to anyone who would see him he would be nothing more than a plaything, an object of lust. It hadn’t made this lifestyle any more enticing, but at this point Youngho has no other option. He is twenty years old, fatherless for years and now also motherless, his parent’s poverty has left him illiterate and he has no land to his name to speak of. Youngho has nothing to live off and it shows in his skinny figure, his bony fingers and slightly sunken cheeks. The Madame had promised to fatten him up a little, but only so he wouldn’t look sick, and the promise of food had been enough to sway him.

Doyoung doesn’t say anything more about it in the next hours they spend confined to this room, but his words stick with Youngho and whether he believes them or not they help him put on at least the pretence of confidence.

 

When Doyoung steps close to him again his hand goes straight to his cock and Youngho jumps as he is suddenly gripped in a soft yet strong fist. “Some have no patience” Doyoung teaches as he tugs roughly on Youngho’s cock a couple times and reaches around him to slap his ass. Youngho swallows and grimaces at the treatment and bites the insides of his cheeks when Doyoung once again circles halfway around him and grips his ass with both hands.

“You don’t like it rough,” he observes as Youngho’s whole body tenses in discomfort. Youngho has no experience with any of this so he has no idea what he likes and not, but the way Doyoung is touching him now is far from pleasant. He shakes his head and knits his eyebrows when Doyoung spreads his ass cheeks apart and spanks each of them once so that they sting.

“Learn to like it” he says and pushes a dry finger through his anal opening. Youngho’s breath gets stuck in his throat and he moves away from Doyoung. The other man lets him and only watches him patiently when Youngho shies away from his hands.

“The Madame has rules; no one is allowed to harm her merchandise in any way. One dry finger in your ass isn’t going to do any harm however, and there are some people who stretch the boundaries as far as they can,” Doyoung sighs impatiently when Youngho still won’t let him near. “My job is to prepare you for everything. You won’t be taking any customers until the Madame is happy with your appearance so for the time being, you will train.”

He can see that reasoning will not work as Youngho pulls further and further away, so Doyoung tries the more sensitive approach of empathy instead.

“I have been where you are now Youngho, I know what you are going through. Just as you, I had no other choice. I know how scary this is, but you need to let me help you the way my mentor helped me.”

Youngho knows he has no choice, he doesn’t know for sure how many customers he would have to entertain to pay the Madam back for all that she has done for him already, but he can imagine it would be more than two or three. He lets his arms fall at his sides with a shaky sigh and allows Doyoung to come close to him again, even put his hands on him.

“I have made an error” Doyoung says, his tone as well as the curve of his mouth is apologetic. “Let us start with the more common ways your body will be used.”

His wording doesn’t calm Youngho’s nervous heart, but he has hope he will find something now that he will actually like. After all, it can’t all be bad.

 

Doyoung runs his palms over Youngho’s sides as he stands close to him, close enough that their skin brushes and the space in between their bodies heat up.

“First and most important” Doyoung says and holds up a finger, “you need to know your own body.” Youngho tilts his head as he doesn’t quite understand what Doyoung means by that, but then Doyoung takes one of his hands in his own smaller one and wraps Youngho’s fingers around his own limp cock. He guides Youngho in tugging at his cock until it starts to swell and Youngho’s breath grows shorter the longer he pleasures himself with his hand. He is not unfamiliar with doing this, but he doesn’t think his knowledge qualifies to what Doyoung means by knowing his own body. Youngho’s eyes fall closed as he tugs on his cock so long he can feel the climax building in his body, but Doyoung doesn’t allow him to come and stops his hand at the same time as he grips tightly around the base of Youngho’s cock.

“Your stamina will get better with time” Doyoung says and there is something akin to a laugh in his voice that has Youngho flushing with embarrassment. Doyoung takes his hands in his and pulls him towards the pale green lounge beneath the windows. They aren’t actually windows as the only real windows in the entire building are in the front room, one on each side of the entrance door, but behind the curtains the walls are painted with different views.

Each room has its own unique painting. Some of them represent exotic places befitting the theme of the room, and for the adventurous there are paintings of the street on the other side of the wall, while others again are nature-y and soothing, but all of them are vividly painted and extraordinarily life-like. The Madame has painted all of them herself, though Doyoung is the only one who knows that. The middle-aged woman is a clever businesswoman, but as she told Doyoung on one of their quiet evenings together, she loves painting more than anything. Doyoung has actually grown quite fond of the woman in the four years he has been in her possession, but they both know that the evenings he spends with her, drinking tea and reading books and watching her paint, only happen because he cannot refuse her. And the times she pushes him down amongst the paint-splattered pillows and takes his cock inside her body, giving him a pleasure he never experiences with any of his clients, are no different.

Doyoung pushes Youngho to stand against the love seat and instructs him to get on his knees on the edge of the seat and spread them apart so he can balance comfortably on the uneven surface.

“I told you that some people like to watch more than touch, but what we are going to do now is something most customers will require you to do yourself.” Doyoung speaks as he turns towards the small lounge table to their right and picks one of the stopped vials from it that he holds out to Youngho. His pupil takes the vial from him, but only stares at it confused.

“You will need to prepare yourself” Doyoung explains, but still the perplexed look on Youngho’s face stays.

“Remember what I did earlier with my finger?” Youngho’s whole face twists at the reminder and he nearly throws the vial out of his hand. Doyoung is quick to wrap his hand around Youngho’s when he notices the impulsive move to do so and explains its contents to a rapidly calming Youngho.

“This is oil, it will make it smooth and painless,” Doyoung quirks a smile as he lets go of Youngho’s hand, “who knows, you might even like it.” Youngho somewhat doubts that, but seeing Doyoung so calm helps with calming his nerves as well. However, it does not offer any guidance to what he should do now.

“I don’t” he stutters, “I don’t know, what should I do?” Doyoung smiles again, a sweet dimpled smile and reaches for another of the small vials and then climbs onto his knees on the sofa as well, situated so Youngho can see both his back and his side. Unhesitatingly he unstops the vial and pours the orange coloured oil onto the fingers of his right hand.

“It is always better to use too much than too little so don’t be shy with the oil,” he cups his dry hand around his mouth and stage-whispers to Youngho; “the man who makes this oil is a frequenter here and as long as he gets a couple boys for free he supplies us with as much oil as we need.” He winks playfully and Youngho laughs a little, soundlessly but obvious enough, and then Doyoung is back to being serious again.

“Observe what I do” he says and reaches behind himself with his right hand and that is when Youngho remembers that Doyoung is as naked as he is. He had forgotten amongst the myriad of feelings and impressions he has experienced since they started.

He watches with wide open eyes as Doyoung pulls his left butt cheek aside and lays the pads of his wet fingers over his puckered hole. Youngho gulps as the other man slips one finger inside himself and moves it easily in and out.

“You need to do this to loosen the muscles in your ass, otherwise the actual intercourse will hurt like hell.” Doyoung moves his finger out and pushes two inside his body, this time he keeps them at the same place inside himself, but moves them apart from each other the same way the blades of a scissor will move apart and meet each other again.

“Do this with two fingers and it will stretch the muscles more gradually than if you enter a third finger inside you. You’ll want to use at least three fingers though, sometimes more depending on the size of the customer’s cock or the toys they are planning to use.”

Youngho is amazed that Doyoung can do this to himself and still speak so calmly, so factual about things that draws nervous shivers from Youngho with merely a thought.

Doyoung pulls his fingers free after dipping a third finger inside himself and wipes them on a cotton cloth he magically produced from somewhere, Youngho has no idea where, as he slips gracefully from the cushioned seat.

“Your turn,” he says when his feet land on the floor and he guides Youngho to face the wall and taps at the inside of his thighs to make him spread his legs a little more. Youngho gulps again, swallows the saliva suddenly pooling in his mouth and pulls at the stopper in the small vial with trembling hands.

“Relax Youngho” his mentor soothes with a soft voice while gently gripping his shoulders, “take your time.” With Doyoung pressed so close against him, soothing his nerves with kindness, it feels more like how Youngho had always imagined sex would be. Doyoung feels more like a loving partner than his mentor in a whore house and Youngho latches onto that feeling, even as he knows how detrimental it can be in the long run if he can’t let go of his imagination.

However, right now it is exactly what he needs and when he tries once more to pull the stopper free he succeeds without a struggle. He coats his fingers liberally with the oil, emptying almost half the vial onto his hand, and moves his arm slowly until he can push his fingers between his cheeks and find the entrance to his body. He hears Doyoung move behind him and then the man’s hands are pulling at his butt cheeks to spread them apart and Youngho swallows again so his throat clicks and slips one finger hurriedly inside himself.

“Take it slow Youngho” Doyoung admonishes him, “I’m used to it, but you just take the time you need now.”

 

It feels weird, Youngho thinks. Having his own finger inside the place he shits from is not something he had ever imagined he would be doing, and even if he has been thoroughly cleaned from head to toe and in every unimaginable place, he doesn’t understand how it can be in any way pleasurable. Even so, he doesn’t stop and moves his finger experimentally in and out a couple times and then swirls it around when Doyoung tells him to. His brow furrows as the movement pushes against the tight muscles and forces them to stretch a little more. The movement of his finger is smoothed by the oil, but when Doyoung coaxes him to try a second finger it does nothing to alleviate the pain and uncomfortableness the stretch causes. Youngho shifts restlessly on the cushions as the feeling spreads down his legs, but when he tries to pull his fingers out Doyoung takes hold of his wrist and pushes them further inside instead.

“I thought you wanted me to take my time” Youngho grunts and tries to pull free from Doyoung’s grip. The younger man is much stronger than him though, far stronger than his lithe frame suggests, and Youngho stands no chance in his weakened state.

He wishes suddenly back to the days when his father was still alive and they would make a living out of selling the root vegetables that grew wildly in the fields around their home. Every day he would carry bags and cases heavy with the vegetables and he and his father would walk the six kilometre distance to the city market. He was fit back then, a strong and happy teenager, up until four years ago when his father became the victim of a bar riot in the town over. They didn’t even find out until days later when one of his father’s acquaintances, the man who would always be right next to them in the market selling wool, came to the house with his father’s ashes in a tin box.

It didn’t go so well for them after that. Johnny tried doing the work alone, going into town while his mother watched the house and tended the crops, but on his own he could only carry half the weight and without his father’s enigmatic presence he drew only half as many customers as well. After a while they were forced to keep what they grew for themselves and their diet was reduced to only what they could find in the dirt and on the trees. In the end they lost that as well as a well-standing merchant drove them from their house and the rich soil it stood on, and then they were left with no food at all. His mother, already weak from a sickness that nearly broke her in childhood, lasted no more than a month and then Youngho was on his own.

And that is how he ended up here. Employed with the infamous Madame and being taught how to pleasure other men. His father would be devastated.

“It’s better to have no money,” he would always say when they passed the brothel going into town, “than to have it and waste it in there.”

 

“You also need to get used to this and if you pull back at the slightest hint of pain that will never happen.” Doyoung’s voice is stern and he doesn’t let go of Youngho’s wrist, instead moving it so that Young’s thick fingers slide in and out in shallow thrusts. Youngho furrows his thick brows even more and bites the inside of his lower lip to keep the sounds of distress locked behind his teeth. It is more than a little uncomfortable, but the pain is slowly disappearing and after another minute Youngho is moving his fingers on his own.

Doyoung sits back again, happy to let Youngho explore on his own from here on, and only spreads the other man’s cheeks apart again, more for his own curiosity than Youngho’s ease.

Unlike Youngho, Doyoung was not a virgin when he came to work at the whore house. Even if he was a young teenager at the time, only fifteen years old, he had tried sex before both with a girl his age and a boy a couple years older. The boy, a pretty doll of a creature, is to this day the only boy Doyoung has ever fucked and he is very much looking forward to when he will teach Youngho how to take a cock in a way that will please his paying customers.

Youngho remembers what he saw Doyoung do and hesitantly spreads his fingers apart only a little at the time and Doyoung watches with rapt attention and a dry mouth as Youngho’s hole slowly gets wider in circumference. The temptation to stick his tongue between the other man’s fingers is strong, but Doyoung swallows drily and keeps himself in check. It feels good when the Madame sits on his cock, her wet core is warm and comfortable, but he can still remember how it felt to fuck that town boy four long years ago, and the tightness of an untried ass is the closest to heaven Doyoung thinks he will ever get.

Despite his earlier words Doyoung once again coaxes Youngho to move on and try putting a third finger inside himself as well, but this time Youngho listens without the trepidation that nearly choked him before. Doyoung was somewhat right in his prediction, and Youngho is indeed starting to like it a little, but he still doesn’t understand what is so special about it that would have someone crying out so desperately the way that boy was doing that he overheard with the Madame on his first day.

“My youngest boy,” she had told him as they walked, “and the most popular. As pretty as can be and probably the only one here who never fakes a moan.” Youngho remembers thinking what could be so good, being a whore and all, that would entice sounds like that from anyone. It isn’t long before he experiences the answer to his question on his own body.

His whole body jerks and he nearly topples to the floor when his fingers brush over something inside him that send sparks throughout his entire body. A long, surprised moan flows from his mouth and his free hand grips the back of the sofa so his knuckles turn white and before he can even gather himself his fingers are already searching for that spot again. When he curls his fingers the same way he did before, they once again find it, whatever it is, and Youngho tries to memorise the position so he won’t forget and then proceeds to rub his fingers over it hard. His breath comes in sharp exhales and his hips move against his fingers and behind him he distantly hears Doyoung laughing, but the pleasure coursing through his body originating from that spongy spot inside him demands all his attention. Youngho’s hand drops to circle his cock and starts tugging as desperately as his fingers are fucking into him and that is when Doyoung moves to stop him. The older man whines loudly when Doyoung grips both his wrists and forces his hand from his cock and pulls his fingers out of his ass and then pins him down against the back of the sofa.

“I said we were going to work on your stamina,” Doyoung says and his voice is a little breathless, a little chip in his stone hard composure that the sight of Youngho fucking himself so vigorously has caused.

“That was your prostate” he says as he pulls at Youngho’s left wrist and the elder turns his body to follow along until he is sideways on top of the sofa and then Doyoung pushes down between his shoulder blades, “it feels good, I know”. When he steps back Youngho is situated with his ass in the air and is once again tensing up. He has never felt this exposed before, and even if he has been naked with another man for quite a while already, his nervousness starts creeping back now that he has nothing to distract himself with. Doyoung takes one of the used vials and pours some more oil on his fingers and steps behind Youngho, places one knee on the cushion and leans his hip against the back of the sofa.

“I know I said you will be required to prepare yourself, but there are some who will want to do it themselves,” as Doyoung speaks Youngho licks his lips and feels excitement build in his loins knowing he will get to feel that again.

Doyoung slips one finger inside him and Youngho sticks his ass out even more, suddenly feeling shameless, but Doyoung pulls back immediately when he does that.

“No,” he says. “Not yet.”

Youngho bites his lower lip and keeps still when Doyoung pushes the finger back inside him.

“Most of them won’t have too much patience while doing this however, so you should always prepare yourself a little before going in.” Doyoung pushes a second finger in and scissors them inside him as he says; “don’t worry, you’ll find out quickly who likes what and you can always ask me about anything.”

Doyoung moves his fingers inside Youngho, instructing him on how to move and how to react, what is too much and when it is too little and when he should say something to get the customer going. When Youngho moans as Doyoung runs his fingertips over the spot inside him the younger man caves to the temptation and leans down to run his tongue around his fingers, tracing the rim of Youngho’s ass. Youngho stills at the feeling of something wet and warm, quickly realising what it must be, and even as he can’t help but think it is dirty he also acknowledges that it feels good to have Doyoung’s tongue lapping at his entrance like that.

Hearing Youngho moan, Doyoung pulls his fingers out and grabs the elder’s butt cheeks and spreads them apart to expose his gaping hole to his hungry tongue. The truth is that no man will probably ever do this to Youngho, at least Doyoung has not experienced a customer who wanted to do it, but a lot of his female clientele demands it of him. Eating Youngho’s ass is something he wants to do, but he decides to keep that to himself. So, he swipes his tongue over Youngho’s opening and then stiffens the muscle and sticks it inside the elder’s ass and fucks him with it, and they moan together when Doyoung flicks his tongue quickly back and forth over the hole. When his hunger for Youngho’s ass has been somewhat satisfied, Doyoung pulls back and slips three fingers back inside the other man and fucks him with them hard and fast until Youngho tenses again and tries to reach for his cock. Then Doyoung pulls back and once again leaves him hanging and this time Youngho lets out a loud huff of annoyance.

“Stamina!” Doyoung reiterates and slaps Youngho’s ass for good measure. “Sit up,” he says after running a cloth over Youngho’s ass crack to clean up some of the oil. Youngho moves until his feet lands on the floor and his ass is seated on the cushions and then he squirms at the feeling of his asshole still gaping.

“A lot of your female customers will do that to you as well” Doyoung is saying and Youngho focuses on his voice again. “We don’t get as many of them as we do men, but the ones that come are mostly socialites tired of their domineering husbands.” Doyoung smiles a little as if he is remembering something good.

“They’ll want to be in control and they are mostly the ones who uses the toys we offer. None of them will want penetrative sex, for obvious reasons, but oral sex is a standard.” Doyoung steps in front of him and guides Youngho by his shoulders to kneel on the carpet.

“I don’t have the right equipment for you to practice pleasuring a woman, but we’ll get to that another day. For now, you’ll practice sucking cock instead.” He says the last part far too chipper for someone tugging on his own cock and rubbing it over another man’s face.

With one hand, he holds Youngho’s head still while with the other he moves his cock so the head rubs over his mouth and chin and slaps against his cheek. He takes Youngho’s jaw in his hand and presses his thumb between the man’s lips to force his mouth open and then he pushes against it with his cock until the head slips inside. Youngho balks slightly at the salty taste, but opens his mouth wider as Doyoung thrusts slowly inside. He looks up at Doyoung and the astonished look on the man’s face when he can push his cock down Youngho’s throat without him choking, makes pride bloom in his chest even if he doesn’t quite know why.

“At least this won’t be a problem for you” Doyoung says and then he starts up a rhythm of gently thrusting into Youngho’s mouth.

In the beginning Youngho sits still with his mouth open and lets Doyoung fuck his mouth as much as he wants, silently admiring the other man’s composure. If it were him, he knows he would have come already. After a while though Doyoung fists his hair and scolds his inactivity.

“Move your tongue, grab my thighs or my ass, whatever you want, but you need to do something Youngho.” Youngho flattens his tongue against the underside of Doyoung’s cock and then looks up at him to see if he is doing it right. Doyoung nods and says; “now move it a little, and suck on my cock.” Youngho swallows and Doyoung moans loudly as his throat tightens around the man’s cock and so Youngho moves his tongue a little over the thick vein on Doyoung’s cock and then swallows around him again.

“Better,” Doyoung pants. “Better. Now bob your head on my cock, you know what feels good when you jerk yourself off. It’s the same principle except you’re doing it with your mouth.”

Doyoung’s words guide him to suck on the swollen head and run his tongue over the slit in the middle and before long Doyoung is fisting his hair and taking calming breaths to keep from coming.

 

“How do you do that?” Youngho asks when Doyoung pushes him away from his cock and the other man raises an eyebrow, but then seems to understand.

“Experience” he says and Youngho nods as if he told him some profound truth. He looks at Doyoung’s hard cock, sticking out from his body and bouncing lightly as the man sways on his feet, and suddenly Youngho really wants that cock inside him. He never imagined it would be something he would ever want, even when he agreed to work here. Ever since he started having thoughts like that he has imagined women, their soft curves and gentle hands and their round, bouncing tits and long, flowy hair and red lips. One time when he was sixteen, right after his father passed away, he was on his way back home from the market when the skies opened up with torrents of rain soaking everything within seconds. He had dipped inside a covered alleyway to get away from it and soon found himself sharing the space with a lone woman, some years older than him and smoking on a cigarette. She had climbed up on a couple crates that stood stacked against the wall so that she wouldn’t have to stand, and from the moment she sat down she kept her eyes on him.

“You’re a handsome boy” she had told him, and at the time Youngho guesses he was. Tall and tan, well-muscled from laborious work and his mother always complimented him for his cheekbones so his face wasn’t all bad either.

“Ever touched a woman?” she had asked him next while puffing on her cigarette, filling the narrow alley with smoke. He had shaken his head, too nervous to speak. She had asked him then if he wanted to try and he guesses his eagerness must have shown on his face for she laughed and spread her legs. She was sitting at a height with his shoulders so when she lifted her dress and pulled it up to her hips he could see right between her legs to her naked groin. It was still light out, but when he looked not a single soul was out on the streets so he had stepped closer to her, determined to have his first woman. She had put her feet up on the edge of the crate and the way her legs spread gave him full access to her folds and he had reached out with only a finger touching her, and then he had frozen in place.

Instead of feeling a woman for the first time, he had run home in the downpour and ended up with the worst cold of his life.

He still regrets running off that day, but even if there have been no other opportunities for him after that he still looks at women and want to know how they feel like against him. Seeing another man’s cock and being aroused is not something he has ever considered, and wanting a cock inside his body is a thing unimaginable to him until only a few minutes ago when he found out how good it could be.

“Will you” he clears his throat and licks his lips before trying again ”will you fuck me?” Doyoung looks down at him and smiles gently.

“Yes” he says and strokes his cheek, “but not yet” and Youngho realises that the other man thinks he asked out of nervousness when in truth he hoped he would say yes.

 

Doyoung walks away from him to a tall, circular table closer to the door, and pours two glasses of an amber drink Youngho recognises as beer.

“You can make yourself comfortable” he says over his shoulder. “We’ll take a short break.”

Youngho uses his hands on the sofa cushions to push himself to his feet and then sinks gratefully into a corner of the lounge, hearing his knees pop when he stretches his legs out. Doyoung comes back just as he is settled and hands him one of the tin cups and Youngho takes a grateful gulp and smacks his lips afterwards. Doyoung sends him a look as he sips slowly on his own drink and then he asks surreptitiously, “did you grow up in town?”

Youngho swallows another large gulp and looks into his cup. It is never popular to come from the country and he is certain Doyoung is only asking like that because he already suspects the answer.

“No” he mumbles into his cup and from the corner of his eye he sees Doyoung nod as if he expected exactly that.

“We don’t have anyone else from the country here,” he says and sips delicately on his cup, his eyes glued to the side of Youngho’s face.

“Most of the boys here have escaped from bad family situations, I didn’t think things like that existed out in the countryside.”

Youngho looks up at him in surprise and doesn’t quite know what to say. He wonders if he should tell Doyoung the truth, but holds his tongue for now and sips from his cup instead. Doyoung smiles a little and when he catches Youngho’s eyes he takes a big gulp from his drink, forcing a burp afterwards and they share a quiet laugh. The atmosphere grows comfortable as they sit together and drink, Doyoung is easy to talk to, fun and slightly odd and he forces Youngho to open up without even trying. By the time their cups are empty Youngho has told Doyoung about his parents anyway and Doyoung apologises so genuinely Youngho feels tears prick at his eyes. It is the first time anyone has acknowledged his losses and it makes it chest ache in a good way. He hopes he and Doyoung can be friends in here.

 

After a long silence Doyoung gestures to his cup and enquires with a short “done?” if he can take it from him and Youngho places it in his hand, carefully mimicking the way Doyoung moves. Without his mentor telling him so, Youngho knows he has a lot of things he needs to learn aside from the obvious, with city manners being one of them. It’s not popular being from the countryside.

“We’ll move to the bed now, it’ll be more comfortable,” Doyoung says as he goes to place their cups back on the tall table he got them from. Youngho swallows and licks his lips before getting to his feet. The comfortable conversation has made him forget even that he is naked, but Doyoung’s abrupt return to business reminds him of everything that they have done and all that is yet in store for him. He settles a hand on his right butt cheek and clenches the muscles in his ass, his entrance is still gaping open and refusing to retract, but he guesses he will have to get used to that. Out of curiosity he turns towards Doyoung and asks; “how many customers have you had in a day?”

He isn’t expecting anything shocking, he imagines Doyoung will say something like two at the most, but the other man’s answer makes dread pool in his stomach.

“At the most I have had five customers in a day, all for a couple hours each,” Doyoung is busy looking through a small wooden crate and doesn’t see the way all colour drains from his apprentice’s face.

“That was when I was just starting out, new merchandise is always exciting, especially to the regulars.”

Youngho feels a little dizzy as all the blood drains from his cheeks and his vision flickers with spots of black and he thinks he might pass out. Doyoung notices his condition when he looks up from the contents of the chest and is quick to guide the elder to sitting down on the edge of the firm bed.

“Don’t worry, it won’t seem as scary when you come that far. I will make sure of that.” His voice has that adamant yet comforting tone to it that it showed earlier and once again it makes Youngho feel better about himself and the situation he has been forced into. Doyoung leaves him with a gentle stroke through his hair and goes back to the crate he was previously rummaging through. Youngho takes the opportunity to properly take in the other man’s body and the first thing he notices are the dark bruises on his hips. Fingermarks.

The rest of his body is almost spotless, maybe customers aren’t allowed to leave marks either, and his pale skin looks beautiful and exotic to Youngho. He has never seen someone with so light skin before and it has him intrigued, he wonders if Doyoung is ever allowed to go outside.

“You have beautiful skin” he says out loud, voice catching and he clears his throat loudly. Doyoung laughs, but it is not a happy laugh, and buries further into the crate.

“It makes me look sick” he says and Youngho takes a moment to think and imagines Doyoung with darker skin. Maybe his pale skin does make him look a little more fragile, almost like porcelain. When he thinks about it he agrees a little so he decides not to mention it again.

Instead he focuses on the muscles in Doyoung’s broad shoulders and arms and how his body is lean, but so obviously strong. His figure is very similar to how Youngho remembers his own being once upon a time and he can definitely see the appeal in the man. He is beautiful, but with a touch of a rugged handsomeness that makes him enticing and Youngho feels it will be easy to give himself to Doyoung. That want to have the man’s cock inside him grows in him again and physically his cock starts to swell and his hole clenches as his breath becomes heavy in his chest. Youngho does not notice when the other man moves across the floor until he is standing right in front of him and then, as if there was a blinking light on them, his eyes are drawn to the items in Doyoung’s hands.

One he recognises, a smooth rod-like object of a dark wood, but the other one he can’t even begin to understand. It looks like pearls on a string, completely smooth, round pearls of increasing size. At the end of the string is a noose and when Doyoung lets the beads swing from a finger Youngho gulps as he starts to piece together where they are supposed to go. Doyoung twirls a finger in the air, “turn around, on your knees” he says and Youngho steels himself as he falls back into following his mentor’s every command.

The bed dips behind him as Doyoung steps on it with one knee and a few moments later there are three wet fingers pushing inside him and Youngho sighs as the action soaks him in pleasure. Doyoung’s fingers move quickly inside him for only a short while before they are retracted and then something cold and round pushes against his gaping hole. The first bead slips in easily, as does the second and third, but when Doyoung pushes the fourth bead through his entrance the largeness of it stretches his hole further than it has been before. Youngho breathes deeply like how he saw Doyoung do earlier and when the bead is fully inside him Doyoung pats his ass cheek with a gentle palm.

“And the last one” he says and slowly pushes the last bead inside Youngho. When it is all the way inside he tugs with his finger in the noose and the bead slips back out again and he does this a few times before he steps back off the bed. He looks Youngho over, the man’s shoulders and chest are pressed against the bed causing his back to arch beautifully and his stuffed ass is raised into the air. It is all unconscious; it is the physical feeling of what Doyoung has been doing to him that has left Youngho in this position, and Doyoung smiles at how delicious he looks, how his body is ready for the taking. It makes him want to pull the beads out and feed Youngho his cock and fuck him until he can paint the inside of his body with his spunk, but he wants to do this right and make sure he covers everything. Youngho will have many lessons after this one, all of them with him, so he has plenty of time to fuck Youngho as many times as he wants, but for now patience is the key.

An idea pops into his head and he hurries back to the crate in the corner and fishes out a thick, black dildo with a ball of white fluff on one end and something of a harness made of soft leather straps hooked to it. When he returns to the bed he makes sure to keep the toy out of view from Youngho and hooks a finger in the noose and pulls the beads from the other’s ass one by one. With the beads discarded on the mattress Doyoung coat the length of the black dildo with oil and slides it inside Youngho in once smooth move. Youngho moans out loud at the feeling, the oddness of the beads and the slimness of his own or Doyoung’s fingers pale in comparison to the imitation cock that fills him completely and nudge his prostate at all times from its sheer size. Doyoung moves it back and forth a little to adjust Youngho to the sensation and then ties the harness around the other’s thighs and waist and hooks the special ring around the base of Youngho’s cock and tightens all of it as necessary before he steps back. He said they would work on Youngho’s stamina and he meant it, he isn’t intending to take that ring off for a while.

“Some like to roleplay and no matter the part they want you to play, you play” Doyoung walks to a mirror standing against the wall and pulls it until it is in the right position, “look at yourself” he says and Youngho turns his head with difficulty and takes in his appearance with glazed eyes. He is bent over on his knees on the bed, his back arched and his ass sticking high in the air and decorated with what looks like the fluffy tail of a bunny.

“I’m most familiar with that one, apparently I’m somewhat like a bunny” Doyoung laughs and Youngho laughs breathlessly along with him without really knowing what is funny. His mind is in a haze, rational thought clouded by the odd pain that is still somehow pleasurable, and he wiggles his ass a little in attempt to get the wooden cock inside him to move; it felt so good when it rubbed against that spot inside him.

“That’s good” Doyoung hums, “try moving around with it inside you.” Youngho listens and pushes with his hands so his upper body rises from the bed. It hurts, it hurts more than he would ever have imagined, but it is also good in a way. The toy nudges against that spot inside him, his prostate as Doyoung had called it, and it sends shockwaves of intense pleasure through his entire body. His mind is clouded, taken over by the sensation, and when he closes his eyes the outside world seems far away, almost like he is in a dream.

He is shaken out of it by Doyoung, gripping his shoulder with one hand while he unhooks the dildo from the harness, pulling the thick toy out of him. Without the constant pressure of the smooth, lacquered wood on his prostate the pain doubles from before and Youngho crumbles under it, curling onto his side and groaning lowly into the thick comforter.

“You can’t space out like that,” Doyoung is saying, unusually gentle as he lifts Youngho’s head onto his thigh and brushes his long hair back.

“You need to stay focused from beginning to end or there’s no telling what could happen to you,” he whispers and Youngho swallows with difficulty at the tone of dread in his voice. There are so many things he wants to ask Doyoung; _what could happen to me_ or _has anything like that happened to you_. He holds his tongue both because he doesn’t want to pry and because he doesn’t want to know, the things he has imagined are already terrible enough.

“You liked it though?” Doyoung asks him and Youngho would say yes, except now it feels all kinds of terrible and not good at all. He mumbles something along those lines, but Doyoung doesn’t catch his words and only brushes his hair back with soothing strokes of his hand. He can smell Doyoung’s musk, almost bland next to the strong scent of his soap and perfume. The whole house smells not unlike a botanical garden, and Youngho himself smells of the lavender soap he was washed with and the vanilla scented oil they put in his hair. He has never been this clean, or smelt this nice before, and he likes it more than a little bit.

“Is it different?” he asks and clarifies when Doyoung hums inquiringly, “a toy and a cock, is it different?”

Doyoung hums again and bends to press a kiss to Youngho’s forehead. He says nothing as he moves from underneath Youngho and slips off the bed. Taking a vial of oil from the nightstand he quietly motions for Youngho to lie on his back and then he lifts himself onto the bed and settles between Youngho’s thighs.

“I’ll let you find out for yourself,” he says and lifts Youngho’s legs, bending them at the knee as he tells Youngho to keep them raised. Youngho’s hole is gaping between his ass cheeks, stretched much further than Doyoung could do on his own so he doesn’t worry about causing him any more discomfort. He wanted to begin with the largest toy he could find so Youngho would feel afterwards that this can be good when done right.

He swallows with difficulty when he coats his own cock in oil, his body is thrumming with excitement, blood rushing in his ears and to his cock. Youngho’s ass is so tempting he almost loses sight of why they are here to begin with as he aligns his cock with the stretched opening. He sinks inside with a loud moan, a sound he hasn’t made once in the years he has been the Madam’s prostitute, a sound of utter delight. Youngho feels warm, and while it’s a loose fit his protégé clenches around him and it feels like heaven.

“It’s better,” Youngho gasps, gripping the sheets on either side of him. “It’s warm and … malleable, in a way,” he laughs breathlessly, “at least in comparison.”

Doyoung doesn’t answer, he can’t. The feeling is overwhelming; it grips his mind in its steel claws and he is a prisoner to his own pleasure. His body moves on its own, thrusting into Johnny with no consideration for anyone but himself. It’s not like Johnny will get it from any of his clients, why should Doyoung be any different, is his first thought. Compassion drowns his selfish thought a mere handful of seconds later. He knows what Johnny will face the minute the Madame clears him for work and he wants this one time to be about something else. He wants to make Johnny feel good.

“Are you alright?” he whispers as he leans over Youngho, blindly finding his hands and tangling their fingers loosely together. Youngho’s eyes are fixed on their hands, follow them as Doyoung lifts one to press into the mattress beside Youngho’s head.

“Very rarely will a client fuck you like this, but we have plenty of time,” he whispers and smiles minutely when Youngho finds his eyes.

“We’ll have more lessons?” he asks and wraps first one long leg around Doyoung’s waist and then the other further up on his back. Youngho is so big, tall and thick despite his somewhat malnourished figure. Doyoung can’t wait to see how he will look once he fills out a little more and regains some of the muscle he must have had before life screwed him over. At the same time, he worries for Youngho. There are plenty frequenters who would see his size and strength as a challenge and would want to break him. Only months ago he had the same worries about Jaehyun and he remembers telling him not to act strong. It has worked for Jaehyun, perhaps a little too well, but Youngho has none of the inherent softness that their youngest colleague does.

“We can take it slow,” Doyoung murmurs and rolls his hips back, stopping for a moment before thrusting back inside Youngho. They both moan this time and Youngho’s face is lax, no sign of pain anywhere. He is still loose around him so Doyoung is not surprised. Setting a rhythm of slow in-and-out thrusts, Doyoung presses open-mouthed kisses over Youngho’s neck and collarbones and the top of his chest, licking once over a nipple.

Youngho is nothing like Taeyong, the pretty doll of a boy that was his for only one night. Where Taeyong was soft, Youngho is calloused and where Taeyong was loud and full of abandon, Youngho is quiet and focused. He smiles at how quickly Youngho learns, but regrets that he didn’t allow him this one time to lose himself to the sensation completely.

“You can be free with me,” he whispers and presses a kiss to Youngho’s mouth, slowly swiping his tongue over the inside of his cheek and the back of his top row of teeth.

“Just this once,” he whispers as he pulls back and Youngho’s eyelashes flutter for a second and then his eyes fall closed with a sigh and his body relaxes under Doyoung. He smiles and thrusts once inside Youngho, gasping silently at the deep moan slipping from Youngho’s lips. It sends shivers up and down Doyoung’s back. He allows himself a moment to fantasize and imagines that they are in their room in their quaint house in town, somewhere near the outskirts and close to the sea. And Youngho is his lover and not his novice in a whore house. He thinks he would like it if Youngho fucked him, thinks Youngho would be gentle with him and that his priority would be to make him feel good.

It’s the life he always wanted, but it is one he can never have. He could work for the Madame until he was old and frail and he would still have a debt to pay.

They keep it slow, eventually falling into a rhythm of give and take where Doyoung thrusts and Youngho rolls his hips to meet him. Doyoung slows down and every time it seems like the pleasure will push Youngho over the edge only to be stopped by the ring around the base of his cock, and slowly the interval between each time grows longer. He is focusing his thrusts against Youngho’s prostate, giving him all the pleasure his sensitive body can take, and smiles as he watches Youngho bask in the feeling.

The future won’t be kind to Youngho, but Doyoung wants him to have this memory and to be able to look back on it with fondness when he needs it most.


End file.
